1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, and a circuit board and a control device thereof; in particular, to an electronic apparatus, and a circuit board and a control device thereof with a simplified layout.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electronic apparatus usually includes a printed circuit board, an integrated circuit device, and at least one electronic component, in which the integrated circuit device and the electronic component are disposed at the same side of the printed circuit board and electrically connected to each other by a plurality of wiring layers of the printed circuit board.
Currently, the electrical contacts of some electronic components, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), are defined according to a predetermined specification. Accordingly, the ball assignments of the integrated circuit device and the traces of the printed circuit board should be designed according to the specification of the electrical contacts of an electronic component. The number of the electrical contacts of an electrical component increases with higher requirements of the transmission speed and quality. On the other hand, the arrangement of the solder balls of the integrated circuit device and the layout of the printed circuit board for coordination with various types of the electronic components have become more dense and complex as the electronic apparatus becomes smaller in size.
However, the more dense and complex the circuit layout of the printed circuit board, the more easily the electronic apparatus is interfered by electromagnetic noise or crosstalk during the operation of the electronic apparatus. Furthermore, excessive length of a wire that is connected between the integrated circuit device and the electronic component would also result in higher signal transmission loss.